03:4 - 3rd Time Lucky, Right?
=3rd Time Lucky, Right?= Where six adventurers set out to find T'laloc. They say the third time's lucky, don't they? Dagoliir's Report There were six of us Adventurers. That was the first unusual thing about this adventure. The first of many. It was decided that we would take the portal to Sunfall, and then redirect it to the Yikaria village, and take the Warp from there to near T'laloc. Setting off was easy enough. We were able to take the portal to Sunfall, and convince the Naga standing there that he had the authority to redirect the Al Madena end of the portal to the Yikaria village, and this was done, using one of the trinkets I was given when I lived with them. However, we were dumped by the portal at one of the Groundrunner parties, and after a brief (and thankfully bloodless) encounter with the party, they directed us to the Warp they'd used to get there, and Jose and myself were transported to the village. One of my old Yikar friends met us at the village, and after intoducing Jose as a friend, he began to take us to the Mother's tent, however, Sssarah and Lwazi arrived through the Warp just after we had started walking, and she joined us as we went to Mother's tent. When we arrived, the Sitter welcomed us, and called Mother for us. Second surprise/unusual event of this adventure: Mother had been visited by one of the Yikaru, and had been told that a certain ritual must be undergone, and that I was required to take part. Of course I could not refuse this - I have a lot of respect for the Yikaria and their customs, and so went with Mother to the Warp, where it was found that Sssiscor had arrived. Sssiscor and Lwazi joined us, as family and friends are welcome parts of the ritual, and Mother took us through the warp to the place of the ritual. The next unusual thing: one of the Yikaru met us there, and told us that though this ritual normally takes much time, he knew that I was an adventurer, and that the time could be well spent doing other things, and that we could instead do a quest - there was a Yikaria burial site being desecrated to the north, in a pine forest, and we were to stop this desecration of the body. Through the warp we went, and we met Jarhen, who arrived just shortly after us in the Pine Forest. Sssiscor asked the Spirits in the area where to go, and we quickly found some caves, with a group of people outside, whom we killed. In the process of this, Sssiscor turned into a Scorpion, and I figured he had things covered, so I went into the cave, not realising nobody was following me. I ran into the cave, and discovered some more people, who seemed to be digging for treasure or somesuch, so I started yelling to get their attention, and then began to run out of the caves. When I reached the fork, I discovered Lwazi and Jarhen fighting more people, from the other side of the fork! As soon as I was behind them, I began to sing, magic laced through my every tone. Sssiscor soon joined us, and the desecrators were quickly defeated, though the cave was caused to start collapsing. Outside, we decided quickly to return to the Yikaria village, and find out if anything had happened with Jose and Sssarah. We retraced our steps, finding the Warp quickly, and everyone but Jarhen arrived immediately back in the village. We swiftly discovered that Jose and Sssarah had left the village, and Wajed and a quest were mentioned. Sssiscor transformed into a vulture, and flew in the direction they'd travelled. They arrived eventually, with a watery person (I assume Wajed), who teleported us to Sunfall, and then Al Madena. That was quite enough adventure for us for quite a while, so we did not set out yet again to try and find T'laloc. Category:Actual Play